Flowery Spring
by Azumaya Miyuki
Summary: Tiap kelopak bunga yang ada di alam maya, sama dengan tetesan darah di alam nyata... BAGIAN AKHIR dari dwilogi Karma-Flowery Spring.


**Flowery Spring**

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

Author Note: Fanfic ini merupakan sekuel dari fanfic terdahulu saya yang berjudul 'Karma'. Jadi bagi minna-san yang belum membaca Karma, mungkin sedikit-banyaknya nggak ngerti dengan cerita ini. Saya sarankan anda baca dan review 'Karma' saja dulu… -dicekik-

* * *

Aku menggenggam rumput di sekitarku. Hangat sekali… Aneh, padahal seharusnya aku merasa dingin, merasa takut, karena aku ibarat sedang menghirup aroma 'kematian'. Walaupun sebenarnya aku belum mati. Hanya sedang 'disuruh' untuk tidur panjang.

Aku meraba sekelilingku. Betul-betul rumput yang hangat. Ingin sekali rasanya mata ini terbuka agar bisa melihat eloknya pemandangan di hadapanku. Tapi kenapa kelopak mata ini seolah lengket?

Sial. Berkali-kali kucoba untuk membuka mata. Namun tidak bisa juga. Ingin rasanya jemari ini mengucek mataku agar dapat terbelalak, tapi tubuhku tak dapat digerakkan.

Aku juga ingin berteriak memanggil sebuah nama. Tapi mulutku bagai dikunci.

Bagaimana ini?

Tiba-tiba, tangan ini ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Aku gelagapan karena mataku belum bisa terbuka dan mulutku belum bisa mengucapkan kata.

"Kurapika," seseorang memanggil namaku dengan nada lembut. "Jangan kaget, ya."

E? 'Kaget'? Kaget akan apa?

Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba mengusapkan air ke wajahku. Sejuk. Dan, ajaib! Pelan-pelan mataku bisa terbuka, berkedip-kedip senang.

Namun saat kedua mataku telah terjaga, pipiku langsung merona karena di depanku ada wajah Kuroro. Sangat dekat. Terang saja aku kaget.

"Mmm… Kuroro?"

"Ya?"

"Bi-bisa geser sedikit?" tanyaku sambil menundukkan muka.

Kuroro langsung menggeser posisinya sedikit agak jauh dariku. Nampaknya dia tidak terlalu menyadari bahwa wajahnya yang hampir menempel dengan wajahku itu yang menyebabkan aku menyuruhnya untuk menggeser posisi duduk.

Aku memandang sekitar. Banyak pepohonan asri dan bunga-bunga rumput yang tumbuh. Gemericik air yang berasal dari aliran sungai pun tersedia tepat di depan kakiku. Langit biru terbentang indah, dihiasi oleh beberapa awan putih.

"Ini di mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Kuroro menjawab.

"Kok kita bisa sampai di sini?"

"Mungkin… ini adalah bagian dari 'tidur panjang' kita."

Suara gemerisik rerumputan dipijak tiba-tiba terdengar oleh telinga kami. Ada orang datang!

Karena terlalu mendadak, kabur pun tak sempat. Kami hanya bisa diam mematung di tempat.

Seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 12 tahun muncul dari semak-semak dengan temannya. Ketika melihat rambutnya yang keemasan dan pakaian yang dikenakannya, aku jadi tertegun. Itu aku!

Kuroro bergantian memandangiku dan anak itu.

"Kurapika, itu…" ucapnya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar. "Anak itu… kamu, 'kan?"

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk karena masih kaget. Apakah ini… adalah gambaran masa laluku?

Aku maju mendekat, ingin menyentuh pundak anak itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa menggapainya. Dia pun tampaknya tak menyadari kehadiranku, juga kehadiran Kuroro.

"Kurapika, apa kamu mengenal siapa anak yang bersama anak itu?" tanya Kuroro.

"Ya," aku menjawab dengan bibir gemetar. "Dia sahabatku sewaktu masih kecil, dan dia mati dalam pembantaian suku Kuruta."

Kuroro diam. Dia tak bisa membantah, tidak bisa bilang apa-apa karena memang Ryodan-lah pelaku pembantaian itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul percikan api. Kami segera menoleh ke arah sumber kobaran api, yang ternyata berasal dari desa. Panasnya membakar kulit. Kedua anak yang salah satunya adalah diriku waktu masih kecil itupun segera pergi ke sana. Spontan, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Pemandangan yang sama dengan yang kusaksikan lima tahun yang lalu kembali terkuak di hadapanku, membuka memori sedih yang selama ini berusaha kukubur.

"_Mereka datang! Gen'ei Ryodan datang! Ayo, kita serang!_" terdengar suara seorang lelaki memberikan komando. Aku langsung menoleh, lalu perlahan butiran air mata jatuh ke pipiku.

"Ayah…" desahku pelan.

Dibelakang pria itu, seorang wanita berambut panjang tengah menggandeng anaknya berlari ke suatu tempat persembunyian. Anak itulah aku.

"Ibu…" tanpa sadar aku berlari mendekati sosok ibuku yang tengah menyembunyikan 'diriku'.

Kucoba menyentuh tangan halus Ibu, tapi tak bisa. Aku mencoba memegangnya berkali-kali, tetap saja tidak bisa.

Sosok Ibu berlari sambil mengeluarkan busur dan panah, hendak membantu Ayah yang tengah berusaha memerangi Ryodan. Aku terus mengejar Ibu meskipun tahu kalau beliau takkan bisa melihatku.

Bruk! Tiba-tiba Ibu terduduk karena serangan dari salah satu anggota Ryodan. Darah mengucur dari punggungnya.

"Ibu!" aku menjerit sambil berusaha menyentuh Ibu yang kesakitan. Tiba-tiba, Ibu menoleh ke arahku. Aku tertegun sejenak. Apa Ibu bisa melihatku?

"_Kurapika, jangan mau kalah akan rasa sakit. Berjuanglah… hiduplah dengan bahagia…_"

"Ibu… bisa melihatku?"

"_Jangan lupakan kami, Kurapika…_"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Ibu sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh dan jiwanya pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"IBU!"

Pembantaian ini… rasa sakit ini… kepahitan ini… AKU TIDAK INGIN MENYAKSIKANNYA LAGI!

Mendadak pandanganku memerah. Bola mataku telah berubah warna.

"Aku benci kalian semua!" teriakku sambil berjalan ke arah 'Kuroro'. Tentu saja dia tak dapat melihatku karena dia adalah bagian dari 'kenanganku' saat itu. "Kenapa kamu bunuh keluargaku? Kenapa? Jawab aku, Kuroro!"

"_Setelah semuanya selesai, kita cungkil mata mereka. Aku senang dengan warna bola mata mereka yang membara bagai lidah api itu._"

Aku kalap ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Sama persis dengan kata-kata yang kudengar lima tahun yang lalu.

Kata-kata yang kudengar dari seorang Kuroro Lucifer yang kini kucintai…

"Kurapika," Kuroro memanggilku. Air mataku telah membanjir.

"Kenapa… membunuh keluargaku? Jangan bunuh… kumohon…"

Kuroro langsung memelukku.

"Maafkan aku," hanya itu yang mampu Kuroro katakan. "Maafkan aku, Kurapika."

* * *

Kegelapan membuai malam. Sunyi melingkupi telinga. Di bawah sebuah pohon yang tengah terbakar ujung-ujung rantingnya, kami berdua duduk berjauhan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Aku masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang kulihat tadi pagi.

_Pemandangan itu…_

_Tetesan darah itu…_

_Jeritan itu…_

_Suara tangis itu…_

_Bola mata api itu…_

"TIDAK!" aku menutup kedua mataku dengan tangan. Padahal walau sudah menutup mata pun, ingatan akan kejadian itu tetap masih belum bisa luntur. Kenapa sih sulit sekali untuk melupakannya?

Aku ingin lupa kalau aku pernah menyaksikan pembantaian itu… ingin sekali aku melupakan semuanya…

"Kurapika," Kuroro memanggilku. Aku tidak mau menoleh.

Kuroro berdiri. Ekor mataku mengikuti gerakannya. Mau apa dia?

"Jangan sampai masuk angin," Kuroro meletakkan mantelnya di atas pundakku. Lalu dia kembali ke tempatnya semula, duduk bersandar di batang pohon yang menjulang.

Aku terdiam sambil memandangi mantel hitam Kuroro di pundakku. Kenapa dia malah menyuruhku untuk mengenakannya? Memangnya dia sendiri tidak kedinginan?

Dia selalu memikirkanku… Meskipun tetap saja, di masa lalu, dengan bengisnya dia merampas nyawa keluargaku.

Aku belum bisa memaafkan dia sepenuh hati. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa aku… mencintai dia…

Kenapa semuanya jadi serba berbelit? Kenapa segalanya jadi serba sulit?

"Kita belum makan ya dari tadi pagi," Kuroro berucap tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan. Aku sontak menoleh.

"Makan?" otakku sibuk mencerna kata-kata Kuroro. "Oh, iya… kita sama sekali belum makan apapun…"

"Tapi aku nggak merasa lapar," lanjut Kuroro. "Kamu?"

"Aku juga nggak lapar…"

Aneh.

Kami berdua tak makan apa-apa tapi tidak merasa lapar.

Apa… karena kami sedang 'tertidur', persis seperti yang kami ingat waktu itu? Kalau memang sedang tidur, kenapa kami bisa berjalan-jalan dan merasakan berbagai macam hal dengan begitu nyata? Apa ini hanya untaian 'mimpi' belaka?

"Kalau ini memang mimpi, aku ingin segera bangun," aku berujar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroro. Dia tampak heran.

"Aku ingin kehidupan yang nyata, bukan yang maya," jelasku. "Lagipula, entah 'kenangan' bagian mana lagi dariku yang akan terkuak di dimensi ini."

"Mungkin bukan hanya 'kenangan'-mu, Kurapika. Tapi juga 'kenangan' milikku!"

Mendadak aku terperangah, lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hei, kenapa kamu malah senyam-senyum?" Kuroro bergidik ngeri.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku tertarik mau melihat 'kenangan'-mu. Pasti mengasyikkan," kataku sambil meledakkan tawa.

"Memangnya ini bioskop? Sudahlah, kita istirahat dulu. Kita tidak tahu 'kan apa yang terjadi besok?"

"Untuk apa istirahat kalau kita memang sedang 'tertidur'?"

"Memangnya kamu mau menjelajah dimensi ini sekarang, saat malam hari begini?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Maksudku, kita duduk saja dulu di sini. Nggak usah beraktivitas," ujar Kuroro. "Aku bukan menyuruhmu tidur. Tapi is-ti-ra-hat. 'Tidur' dan 'istirahat' adalah dua kata yang jauh berbeda."

"Iya deh…"

Kami berdua lantas saling bersender di pohon tersebut. Diam, tanpa suara… walaupun berbagai pikiran saling berkecamuk di benak kami masing-masing.

Apa… yang akan terjadi besok?

'Kenangan' mana lagi yang akan tergambar?

Aku tidak tahu…

* * *

Sudah pagi. Semalaman kami tetap terjaga. Anehnya, tak ada secuil pun rasa kantuk ataupun lelah yang nyangkut. Terang saja… kami 'kan sedang ber-'mimpi'!

Tiba-tiba, bagaikan ada badai yang melanda, panorama di depan kami seolah terkoyak, tergantikan oleh pemandangan yang lain. Pemandangan yang jauh berbeda. Pemandangan di sebuah pandang tandus yang memancing peluh.

"Ini… di mana?" tanyaku. Kutatap Kuroro, bibirnya tampak hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak jadi.

"Kuroro?" aku kembali bersuara. "Kamu tahu kita sedang di mana?"

Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, melainkan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Ini 'kan…" hanya kata-kata tidak jelas itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Karena tak ada jawaban yang meyakinkan, aku terus berjalan. Kutinggalkan Kuroro yang masih berdiri di tempat. Tak jauh dari posisiku berpijak, ada sebuah rumah mungil.

Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah itu.

"Kurapika!" panggil Kuroro. Aku lantas menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan ke sana," ujar Kuroro dengan napas terengah-engah karena mengejarku.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa…" Kuroro nampak menutupi sesuatu.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau bilang alasannya, jangan harap aku menghentikan langkahku," tegasku, berlagak keras kepala.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah! Tenang saja. Orang-orang di dimensi ini 'kan tidak bisa melihat kita ataupun mendengar suara kita," ucapku. Aku lalu berjalan menuju rumah tersebut, tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata Kuroro.

Sungguh aneh. Di tengah daerah yang sedang dilanda kekeringan seperti ini, berdiri sebuah rumah asri dengan begitu kokohnya. Rumah siapa ini? Kenapa Kuroro melarangku untuk mendekatinya?

Pelan-pelan, kucoba untuk menggenggam gagang pintu rumah tersebut dengan jemariku.

"_Kamu…! Dasar anak setan!_"

Aku terkejut. Kudengar suara teriakkan seorang wanita dari dalam rumah. Gagang pintu rumah terpaksa kulepaskan karena mendadak pintu tersebut terbuka dari dalam. Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menggandeng tangan anak laki-laki dengan kasar. Wanita itu lalu melemparkan anak tersebut ke tanah. Anak lelaki itu mengaduh. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh lebam.

"_Jangan masuk sampai kamu menyadari kesalahanmu, ya!_" jerit wanita itu sebelum dia kembali memasuki rumah dan membanting pintu begitu keras.

Kuroro berdiri di sampingku dengan napas memburu.

"Hah… sudah dimulai rupanya…" keluhnya sambil menatap anak kecil yang tengah terduduk di hadapan kami.

"Apanya yang 'sudah mulai'?" tanyaku sambil menautkan alis. Aku tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Kuroro. Terlalu banyak misteri tentang lelaki ini yang tak mampu kuurai.

"_Memangnya aku salah apa? Aku 'kan cuma membunuh seekor kucing… Apa itu salah? Kenapa Bibi jadi semarah itu?_"

Anak lelaki mungil di hadapan kami mengangkat wajahnya. Seketika aku tercengang. Wajah anak itu… mirip sekali dengan seseorang… hanya saja jika diubah dalam versi chibi.

Anak itu…

KURORO LUCIFER!

"Hei Kuroro!" panggilku, sementara Kuroro kelihatan ingin melarikan diri. "Itu kamu, ya? Lucu banget!"

Kuroro hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Manis, deh! Beda banget sama yang sekarang…" sindirku.

"Ya iyalah! Sekarang aku nggak lucu lagi! Tapi ganteng," Kuroro mendadak dangdut, eh… maksudnya, mendadak narsis.

"Eh, ini 'kenangan'-mu waktu usia berapa?" aku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat," Kuroro menjawab singkat.

'Kuroro' kecil itu nampaknya tidak terima telah dibanting oleh wanita tersebut. Dengan wajah kesal, dia meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kita ikutin, yuk!"

"Buat apa?"

"Ini 'kan bagian dari 'kenangan'-mu yang tak pernah aku ketahui, sayang kalau dilewatkan," ucapku, lalu tanpa berpikir dua kali aku langsung mengikuti si 'Kuroro' kecil. Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, akhirnya Kuroro pun mengikutiku.

'Kuroro' kecil melewati semak-semak yang menghiasi jalanan. Tak dipedulikannya beberapa semak belukar melukai tangan dan kakinya. Dia tetap melangkah terus.

Dia lalu menyibakkan beberapa semak lagi, lalu sampailah kami pada sebuah pemandangan yang sungguh luar biasa indah… yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh buku Geografi manapun di dunia.

Air terjun, ada air terjun mengalir di tengah padang tandus seperti ini…

"Sebelum pindah ke Ryuuseigai, inilah surgaku," Kuroro yang berdiri tepat di dekatku menjelaskan situasi ini.

"Tapi, bagimana bisa ada air terjun di tempat seperti ini?"

"Yah… mungkin seperti teori adanya oasis. Sulit dijelaskan, bukan? Mengapa bisa ada kolam dengan air berlimpah yang dihiasi oleh pepohonan rindang di tengah padang pasir?"

"Hmm… betul juga, ya," aku menganggukkan kepalaku beberapa kali. Kedua mataku tak dapat lepas dari pemandangan luar biasa di hadapanku ini. Di kejauhan, tampak 'Kuroro' kecil tengah duduk di sebuah batu besar.

"Sejuk sekali di sini," ujarku sambil merasakan semilir angin yang lewat.

"Tak kusangka, ada kesempatan untuk melihat tempat ini lagi," kata Kuroro. Bola matanya berbinar senang.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, wanita yang tadi itu siapa?" tanyaku.

"Itu bibiku," secercah kesedihan menguar dari raut wajah Kuroro. "Ibu dan ayahku sudah lama meninggal. Aku lalu diasuh oleh Paman dan Bibi dari pihak Ibu."

"Lalu, yang tadi itu kejadian apa? Kenapa kamu dilempar oleh bibimu dengan sedemikian kasar?"

"Aku baru saja membunuh kucing," sahut Kuroro. "Bibi marah karena itu kucing kesayangannya."

"Setelah itu?"

"Kamu lihat saja sendiri. Tidak lumrah kalau aku yang menceritakannya duluan."

"Lho… tapi ini 'kan masa lalumu."

"Sudah, lihat sajalah," Kuroro menyuruhku.

Dengan hati berdebar aku menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

'Kuroro' kecil itu turun dari 'tempat persembunyiannya', setelah itu ia kembali berjalan. Aku dan Kuroro mengikutinya dengan langkah perlahan.

Tenyata, 'Kuroro' kecil itu kembali ke rumah. Tangan mungilnya hendak membuka pintu sebelum mendengar suara bibinya tengah bercakap-cakap serius dengan seseorang.

Hmm… kalau menurutku, suara Bibi Kuroro memang terlalu keras. Aku dan Kuroro dan berdiri sekitar satu-dua meter dari rumah itu pun masih dapat mendengar suaranya yang lantang.

"_Pokoknya, aku tidak terima atas perlakuan dia! Tega-teganya dia membunuh kucing kesayanganku!_" terdengar suara Bibi Kuroro.

"_Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?_" kali ini seorang laki-laki yang berbicara. Mungkin itu pamannya Kuroro.

"_Kita buang saja dia ke tempat itu… Ke Ryuuseigai!_"

"_Ke tempat mengerikan itu? Apa kamu tega?_"

"_Lho? Dia saja tega menyakiti kucingku, kenapa aku harus memanjakan dia dengan membiarkannya tinggal di rumah ini?_"

Di ambang pintu, 'Kuroro' kecil tampak shock.

"_Aku… mau dibuang?_"

Seketika pintu depan terbuka. Tangan-tangan kasar langsung menarik paksa. 'Kuroro' kecil berontak.

"_Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!_"

"_Diam! Jangan bergerak!_"

"_Aku tidak mau dibuang ke Ryuuseigai!_"

"_Tempat seperti itu cocok untuk anak bengal dan kurang ajar sepertimu!_"

"_Tidak! Jangan buang aku ke sana!_"

Pisau yang tergenggam di tangan kanan 'Kuroro' kecil menyayat lengan bibinya. Darah mengucur deras. Berbagai teriakan dan jeritan terdengar.

Semua pemandangan di depan kami seketika lenyap bagai fatamorgana. Tiba-tiba kami berdua sudah berada di suatu tempat yang sunyi senyap, banyak reruntuhan rumah namun sama sekali tak berpenghuni.

"Ryuuseigai…" Kuroro mendesis.

Inilah tempat di mana Kuroro dibuang oleh keluarganya. Ryuuseigai, kota bintang jatuh. Mungkin benar juga perumpaan nama itu. Di dalam Ryuuseigai tumbuh berbagai macam manusia yang ditendang dari masyarakat, manusia-manusia yang segala harapannya terpaksa hancur lebur layaknya sebutir bintang jatuh…

"Kamu belum pernah ke sini, ya?" tanya Kuroro, ketika dilihatnya aku sibuk meneliti segala pelosok Ryuuseigai.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Di sinilah awal mula terbentuknya Ryodan," Kuroro menjelaskan. "Kami adalah kumpulan orang-orang yang tidak diterima oleh khalayak ramai, orang-orang yang diasingkan karena dianggap 'berbeda'. Sebetulnya, tiada perbedaan yang mencolok antara kami dengan orang lain. Kecuali…"

"Kecuali 'apa'?"

"Sejak kecil, kami semua haus darah. Entah kenapa," Kuroro membuat sebuah pengakuan terlarang. "Aku tidak tahu apakah hal ini menurun dari orang tuaku, karena tampaknya Bibi pun begitu membenci mereka. Di sini, aku merasa bahagia dan dihargai oleh teman-teman yang lain… walau tak jarang kami saling berkelahi sampai terluka parah. Malah seingatku ada yang sampai meninggal."

"Apa sebegitu mudahnya untuk membunuh?" tanyaku dengan nada bergetar. "Apa tidak ada rasa penyesalan di lubuk hati kalian?"

Kuroro diam.

"Apa itu juga yang kamu rasakan ketika membunuh anggota suku Kuruta?"

Kuroro menatapku sedih.

Kadang, aku merasa bodoh. Kenapa aku suka sekali mengungkit-ungkit masalah pembantaian itu? Membicarakan perihal itu sama saja dengan membuka luka lama dan membiarkan luka baru tertoreh.

Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakannya semuanya?

"Kurapika…" Kuroro memanggil namaku. "Aku…"

"Sudahlah, Kuroro. Nggak usah dijawab," kataku tegas. "Tidak usah."

"Baiklah…" sahut Kuroro ragu-ragu. Dia tampak tak yakin dengan kata-kataku.

"Nah, karena sudah sampai di sini, kita lihat-lihat, yuk!" aku mencoba menghibur diri. Kugandeng tangan Kuroro, lalu kuajak berkeliling (padahal aku belum pernah ke Ryuuseigai tapi sok mau mengajak Kuroro jalan-jalan).

Satu kata yang bisa diucapkan ketika melihat Ryuuseigai adalah 'indah'. Walaupun aku tahu tempat ini merupakan pusat dari tumbuhnya bibit-bibit yang tak baik, atau lebih tepatnya calon-calon penjahat, tapi sungguh, aku terpesona akan daya tarik Ryuuseigai yang telah menjelma menjadi sebuah kota tua tanpa penghuni.

"Bisa jadi bahan observasi sejarah, nih," celetukku. Kuroro hanya tersenyum melihatku begitu tertarik.

Mendadak semua yang terbentang dalam pandanganku memburam. Nampaknya kami berdua akan dipindahkan lagi ke 'kenangan' yang lain.

Tak lama kemudian, aku langsung membuka mata ketika kurasakan jemari kakiku telah menginjak bumi. Aku merasa aneh dengan tempat yang kusinggahi kini. Sebuah tempat yang berbentuk seperti kamar luas, hanya saja tak memiliki ujung, tak memiliki pintu, dan seluruhnya berwarna putih bersih. Tidak ada setetes pun warna lain.

Aku sedikit gugup karena aku hanya sendirian di tempat ini. Tak ada orang lain, dan tentu saja… tak ada Kuroro.

Aku memandang segala sudut ruangan itu, berharap bisa temukan secuil petunjuk. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"_Kurapika,_" sebuah suara memanggilku, namun kutoleh ke manapun, sama sekali tidak ada orang.

"Siapa?" aku bertanya.

"_Kamu tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku hanya ingin mengajukan pertanyaan kepadamu._"

"Apa itu?"

"_Sebelumnya, perlu kamu ketahui, bahwa waktumu di dimensi ini sudah tidak lama lagi._"

"Maksudnya?"

"_Kamu akan segera terbangun dari 'tidur panjang'-mu, bersama dengan lelaki bernama Kuroro Lucifer itu._"

"Betulkah?" aku merasa senang bukan kepalang.

"_Tentu._"

"Baiklah. Apa pertanyaan yang mau kamu ajukan?"

"_Kenapa kamu masih mau bersamanya?_"

"Bersama… siapa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"_Bersama dengan Kuroro Lucifer yang telah membunuh seluruh keluargamu. Apa kamu tidak menaruh dendam padanya?_"

"Aku tak ingin hidupku hancur gara-gara dendam. Aku ingin mencoba untuk menghapus dendam itu meskipun tidak bisa membersihkan semuanya."

"_Lalu, apa kamu sungguh-sungguh mencintainya?_"

Pertanyaan tersebut menohok ulu hatiku.

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya? Apakah cinta kalian tulus?_"

"Yah… kurasa begitu," aku menjawab dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"_Kamu yakin?_"

"I-iya…"

"_Kalian masih mau memperjuangkan cinta ini setelah terbangun nanti, walaupun kalian tahu bahwa kalian berdua sama-sama laki-laki?_"

Aku terdiam. Pertanyaannya semakin sukar kujawab.

"_Apakah kamu mau melanjutkan hubungan kalian?_" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya mampu menggangguk.

"_Satu pertanyaan lagi. Menurut pengamatanku, kamu jadi tambah cengeng. Kamu jadi suka menangis walaupun diam-diam. Padahal dulu air matamu 'kan susah sekali keluar. Apa bersama dengan Kuroro membuatmu bahagia?_"

"Iya," aku menjawab mantap.

"_Lalu, kenapa kamu sering menangis?_"

"Aku hanya meratapi nasibku. Tidak apa-apa kalau air mataku mengalir karena Kuroro, sebab Kuroro jugalah yang membuatku bisa kembali tertawa," ucapku.

"_Kamu sangat jujur._"

"Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang kurasa."

"_Baiklah, sekarang akan kukirim dirimu ke pohon tempat pertama kali kamu memulai perjalananmu di dimensi ini. Pohon itu akan berbunga sangat indah. Kamu harus menangkap seratus kelopak bunga dari pohon tersebut kemudian membakarnya beserta dengan pohon itu supaya bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. Kamu mengerti?_"

"Aku mengerti," jawabku sembari mengangguk.

Setelah itu, kurasakan semilir angin bagai menembus tubuhku. Aku menutup mata. Begitu kubuka mataku, aku telah berada di depan sebuah pohon yang berbunga sangat lebat. Bunganya berwarna merah muda dan bentuknya seperti bunga sakura.

"Cantiknya…" aku berkata seraya terperangah takjub. Lalu aku tersadar dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Perlahan-lahan, kuambil satu demi satu kelopak bunga dari pohon tersebut hingga berjumlah seratus. Kutangkap helai demi helai dengan dua tangan yang tak seberapa tangkas ini. Kukumpulkan semuanya di satu titik di bawah pohon itu. Sebetulnya aku tak tega harus membakar bunga-bunga beserta pohonnya karena begitu indah, namun apa daya… ini satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa kembali ke duniaku. Maafkanlah aku yang telah bertingkah egois.

Aku lalu membuat api dengan Nen, lalu kubakar kelopak bunga tersebut beserta pohon yang menaunginya. Dengan mata nanar, kupandangi pohon yang telah hampir hangus itu. Tiba-tiba aku terbatuk, persis sebelum aku mengalami 'tidur panjang' ini. Aku terbatuk beberapa kali, lalu tiba-tiba…

Aku telah berada di atas ranjang di sebuah rumah sakit. Di sampingku, berdiri Gon, Killua, dan Leorio yang tengah memandangiku dengan cemas.

"Kurapika! Kamu sudah sadar… syukurlah," Gon langsung memelukku sambil berurai air mata. Killua dan Leorio juga ikut memelukku dengan hangat. Aku kaget karena tidak menduga sambutan dari ketiga sahabatku akan sedahsyat itu.

"Kalian kenapa?" aku bertanya heran.

"Ya ampun Kurapika… kamu dan Kuroro sudah koma selama hampir seminggu! Kami kira kalian tidak akan tertolong lagi," Leorio menjelaskan.

"Hush! Ngomong apaan, sih! Jangan membebani Kurapika yang baru sadar dengan ocehanmu itu," Killua menyenggol lengan Leorio. Leorio cuma mencibir ketika menanggapi komentar Killua.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok… Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih ya, teman-teman," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Ingin aku menyentuh tangan Gon untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, namun jemari tanganku terasa perih. Aku mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Kamu kenapa, Kurapika?" tanya Gon.

"Tanganku sakit," kataku sambil melihat kedua tanganku, lalu aku terkejut. Telapak tanganku penuh dengan bekas sayatan yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Terdapat pula secuil luka bakar seperti habis terkena lidah api. Aku tercenung. Apa mungkin…

"Kurapika! Kamu sudah sadar?" Kuroro yang baru memasuki ruangan langsung mendekatiku dengan setengah berlari. "Kamu nggak apa-apa, 'kan? Ada yang luka?"

"He-eh. Aku baik-baik saja, kok! Hanya ada luka kecil di tanganku," aku berujar.

"Ini aneh sekali… Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, kami bertiga sama sekali tidak melihat luka apapun di tanganmu, Kurapika," kata Killua memberikan informasi.

"Kalau luka di tangan, aku juga ada," Kuroro menunjukkan tangannya. Terdapat bekas sayatan yang cukup dalam di pergelangan tangan Kuroro. "Padahal seingatku, di mimpi aku tidak pernah melukai tanganku."

"Jangan-jangan… kelopak bunga itu…"

"…cantik dari penampilan, tapi sesungguhnya tajam bagai duri?" Kuroro menyambung kalimatku.

"Hei, kalian lagi membicarakan apa?" tanya Leorio, merusak suasana. "Bunga yang kalian maksud itu bunga apa, sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa," aku hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Untuk beberapa hari ke depan setelah terbangun dari 'tidur panjang' (atau lebih tepatnya, koma), aku tak mampu berjalan dengan baik karena kakiku lemah seperti lidi. Dokter menyuruhku menggunakan kursi roda untuk sementara waktu. Aku pribadi sama sekali tak merasa risih, asalkan Kuroro ada untuk mendampingiku.

Dari hasil pemeriksaan dokter, terungkap hal yang mengejutkan. Setelah bangun dari koma, jantungku tidak mengalami kebocoran lagi! Dunia sungguh aneh, ya. Dokter tak menyangka peristiwa ini bisa terjadi. Jangan sampai dokter itu jadi kena serangan jantung saking kagetnya. Kudoakan dokter itu sehat-sehat saja… karena kalau dokter itu kenapa-kenapa, bisa berbuntut panjang pengobatanku di rumah sakit ini jadinya.

Kuroro mengajakku berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit untuk menenangkan diri. Tak terasa, musim semi hampir menjelang. Beberapa kuntum bunga dengan malu-malu menggeliat, menampakkan warna-warna indanya yang cemerlang. Kusentuh satu demi satu ujung bunga-bunga itu dengan telunjukku. Rasa bahagia meluap-luap, menyelubungi relung jiwaku.

Di ujung taman, sebuah pohon tumbuh dengan kokoh. Pohon itu adalah pohon sakura, yang juga mulai menampakkan bunga-bunganya yang cerah. Melihat pohon itu, aku jadi teringat akan pohon yang kubakar di mimpiku. Kedua pohon itu persis sekali bentuknya, bahkan 'rasa' ketika kita memegangnya pun serupa.

Dengan lembut, kuletakkan telapak tanganku di batang pohon itu.

"Maaf ya, aku pernah membakarmu…"

Tiba-tiba, aku dipeluk oleh seseorang.

"Pasti dia memaafkanmu," ujar Kuroro.

Pipiku merona karena malu.

"Memangnya kamu tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku. "Kita 'kan tidak kembali ke dunia nyata bersama-sama waktu itu."

"Jelas aku tahu, karena ada yang memberitahuku," ucap Kuroro misterius. "Ada yang bilang kalau pacarku sudah duluan membakar pohonnya."

"Huh! 'Pacar'," aku menepuk lengan Kuroro perlahan. "Memangnya kita pacaran?"

"Hmm… iya, mungkin," jawab Kuroro rada mengambang. "Kita kembali ke kamar, yuk!"

Dengan lembut, Kuroro mendorong kursi rodaku, menuju kamar rumah sakit.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, sosokmu waktu kecil imut sekali, deh!"

"Ya ampun… berhentilah membicarakan masalah itu, Kurapika," Kuroro menanggapi kata-kataku dengan tidak berselera.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Yah… karena Kuroro-lah aku menangis, dan karena Kuroro-lah aku kembali tertawa.

Asal ada Kuroro, hati ini menjadi hangat.

Aku ingin bersama dengan Kuroro selamanya, meskipun kami berdua sama-sama cowok…

Kuroro, kamu juga berpikir begitu 'kan?

**TAMAT**

~ Note:

Huah….! Akhirnya selesai juga sekuel dari 'Karma' ini.

Kenapa saya membuat sekuel-nya? Awalnya nggak ada niat juga sih…

Tapi karena beberapa teman yang nge-review Karma pada berpendapat: lebih bagus kalau dibuat sekuel-nya.

Akhirnya? Lahirnya 'Flowery Spring'.

Yah… mudah2an fanfic ini sesuai dengan keinginan minna-san sekalian…

Oh ya, saya mohon maaf kalau ada typo, kata2 yang membingungkan, dll…

Dan, review ya? #dijotos

Sankyuu…

-Azumaya Miyuki-


End file.
